in space nobody can hear the bullets
by thundernator
Summary: shepard and friends fight the reapers to the last stands.
1. Chapter 1

In space nobody can hear the bullets

Ator's notice: I wantsted to writes a story in under twenties mins. Alzo I added by theory for the goals of the reaperz In here before I played me3. I thinks it maded more sense then the star child and robots killing people to prevent people from making robots that will kill people.

One day Shepard was fighting the reapers on the moon. He didn't have his gunz on him but he had his fists so biotically fisted all of reaper troopers to the death with his fists. Everyones was with him fighting the repers on their home planet the moon because that is where that from. He, liara, garrus, grunt, nihlus, Robocop, batman, Rorschach, tali, liara, Jenkins, optimus prime, master chief, wrex, samara, mordin, kaiden, black dynamite, morgan freeman, will smith, agent J, Gordon freeman, hobo with a shotgun, naruto (who I have no Ideal who that iz but everyones seem to likes) and that guy were all fighting weponzles and nakend because the reapers took ther guns and cloths with their pysic powers.

They kept on fighting really hardly and do doing realy well against the reaper troops because they couldn't black, dodge or sidestepped out of the ways. But there naked fists of fury will not hurts the reapers becaue they had shield. So they came up with plan which was good.

"We must get to citadel so he could push button so all the reapers will get die," said tali who was naked like everyone was else becaue the repars stoled everyone's clothes in the entire galaxy. She didn't got the sicks because batman made cure for everything and gave it to the quarians. She said to plan to everybodys in the room.

Alright, let's do it,' said Shepard as she and everybody else went to the citadel to blows up the reapers.

They got there and they found cerbezruses who was bads guys now for realsys this time. But they weren't Cerberus, they weres combines. "Stop right there humens and aliens. You can't get get pass us," yelled the combine solider as he shoot the bullets from his gun like everyones else who were combines.

The good guys hid behind a mountain that was on the citadel. The bullets from the guns were starting to cut through the rocks that made up the mountains. "If we don't get out of here soon everybodys will die," said nihlus. Just then a lightning beam struck form the skies and killed everyboy but somes peoples were not dead because they had the power of **AMERICA! **On the their sides. Unforuntatley, grunt, wrex, nihlu, Jenkins, mordin, kaiden, hobo with a shotgun and maseter chefs were alled kills. But luckily Shepard, tali, liara, Robocop, batman, rorschahc, tali, grunt, garrus and most importantly that guy survived.

Every good looked on the grounds and found gunz and armer. They picked up gunz and armur but they were still naked. Now they were ready to fight the combines and reapers who were working together head on.

They charged through the mountain and attacked the reapers head on. They were winnings against the combines and repers because they're gunz and armurs were charged with **AMERICA! **

**THE BATTLES WAS REALLY BIGS AND LOTS OF PEOPE GOT ARMS CHOPPEDS OFF WITH SWORDS AND GUNS. **Commander general sergeant private 11 star commander shepard shepard saw the button in sight. He ran towards it determines to pressed it because everyone was dead and in space heaven because they were dead. He pressed th buttons and jezus popped out.

"What is it my child,' eh asked with a jesus acent.

"I need you to kill all the reapers and bring all my friends back to life,' he ordere towards jesus.

And then all the reapers were dead all of Shepard's frinds came back from the graves.

Everybodys was happy because they had wons so they all had big party on the sun.

A big party was going on the sun where everyone in the galaxy was invites. Everybodys was having good time, but it turned into massive orgy between asari, humens, volus, quarians, krogans, geth, turians, salriasn, elcors, batarians, robots, drell, people and lamps. Everyone in the entire galaxy dies of sex cancer that day so they all died and went to afterslife when galaxy explosied.

A tear dripped from the shepard's face. He now knew the reapers goal this entire. "The reapers were trying to stops us from having a galaxy wide massive orgy because the galaxy will blew up if it happened. But we kills them all and now were in the hells."

Just then that guy popped out and told everyones who was in the hells. "No everybody. You are the reapers."

"And then everybody was an alien."

The ends.

Author's notice: I was super bored at the times because of stuff.


	2. Space mass jam effect

The space jamz 2 the mazz effekt

this is preqal for first chapter so thingz make sense. Iw roted this on pnone it is tiny phone. I relly like space jqm and wanted to make crossover. With ass ege3ct.

one shepard was in a garden panting prety flours unto thr ground so thT the dirt and the sun will be happy. Shepard looked down at smiling flowrs. "My works is completstsd now," he said proudly. Just then reapsrs popped out ofmholed and destroyed hisngarden.n he was telly mad and angry at reapeas

"I'll get you make evil reapersz," he said mad as he went to grab his motorcycle. He ba kflipped into space and landed on normady where friends wre waiting

"shepard evil reppers are destroy us planets," said liara eight worrdiedsome.

"we musted crete plan," he said despretly.

Just hen they sll got text message from harbinger. It said, "ifnyou beat us 9 on 9 in basketball then we will leave planets.

Every ones rweds the mezzage. "What is basketball," ased garruz.

"It is human game thwt you must lesrn or sll we die," said shepard.

Evetyone then spent next 2 yesrs lesrning basketbsll, themreapers ere relly nice when thrh didnt blow up plaents ehiles thry were tranin.

the game began. Tali, garrus and ashley were def, thst guy, kaiden and grunt wre. Id and shperd, anderson, and wrexs were off. Thy thought thry would win,mbecause they hsd relly good team.

But the repers had mika jorden and lebron jamesx wre boyh indosctrinated. Everuones was scared even shepard because mcerk jdon snd lebton jares wet legends.

Shepard and friends sucked didk during first peroid because michol jodron snd leebrown jawsmes.

"we must undoctrinated mikrol jodan and llebon jasesv to win." saod sshley. Just then tali, mordin and laiara did scince and made think ght will undocttisnted mukol jidsn snd lebom kesmes.

The second peroid was on and thy did plsn wss feed mirol judrdwn snd lerbovn jarems froom reaper crontrol.

"Thank you, said michol jodron and kebon jamse. They then help shepard and friend win baskets ball game and everyones was happy. But it was yrick. Repers went to crucible and used pyshic powers to steal everyones welon and clothes so eberyonevwas un armed and naketnd. "No screMed shepred loudly.

Chater 3 preview: sheaprds builds tem.


End file.
